


Find Out of Clear Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Forest Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, ooc
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hatte mit wahrlich viel gerechnet, als er im Wald spazieren ging. Aber einen gut aussehenden, athletisch gebauten, blonden und vor allem nackten Mann auf einer Waldlichtung zu finden, hatte er dennoch nicht erwartet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Out of Clear Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction habe ich zusammen mit einer Freundin für Linka zu Weihnachten geschrieben. Wahrscheinlich ist es der größte Mist, den ich je geschrieben habe, aber dafür auch… sexy. Und darauf kommt es ja an! ;)

**Find Out of Clear Sky**

Tony hatte mit wahrlich viel gerechnet, als er im Wald spazieren ging. Er hatte alle Möglichkeiten, was passieren könnte, von einer Erkältung bis hin zu mutierten Riesen-Eichhörnchen erwägt, aber einen gut aussehenden, athletisch gebauten, blonden und vor allem nackten Mann auf einer Waldlichtung zu finden, hatte er, wie er sich heimlich eingestehen musste, nicht erwartet. Der blonde Mann schien ohnmächtig zu sein, denn sein schlapper Körper lehnte gegen einen Baum. Die Sonne beschien seinen muskulösen Körper, der durch diese Wärme ganz feucht geworden war. Das Gras, auf welchem der Mann saß war saftig grün und harmonierte perfekt mit seinem blonden Haar und der hellen, von Schweiß überdeckten Haut. Tony war verblüfft von welch einer Anmut der ohnmächtige Mann zu Vermögen schien. Als er mit langsamen Schritten auf den Mann zu wankte, war ihm zunächst noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass der Mann wirklich vollkommen nackt war, dies beinhaltete somit auch den Penis des hübschen, blonden Mannes. Tonys Hände wurden ganz feucht und warm, was kein Wunder war, immerhin sieht man nicht jeden Tag einen hübschen, nackten, ohnmächtigen Mann allein im Walde. Mit zitternder rechter Hand ging er langsam auf den stehenden Penis des Unbekannten zu. Tonys Herz schlug wie wild und verrückt und er musste schlucken. Er kam immer näher und genau so wie seine Aufregung steigerte sich auch sein eigener Penis. Mit einer sanften Berührung streichelte er langsam über sein erregtes Glied, welches eine große Beule in seiner Jeans bildete. Als er direkt vor dem Blonden stand, öffnete er langsam seine Hose und lies sie zu Boden gleiten. Er betrachtete nun seinen eigenen Penis, welcher nun vollkommen Abstand und schon ganz rot und nass war. Langsam kniete er sich hin und spreizte die Beine des gegenüberliegenden Mannes. Er fragte sich, ob er wirklich Sex mit dem Fremden haben sollte, denn dieser war immer noch bewusstlos und damit war jeglicher Geschlechtsverkehr nicht gerade einvernehmlich, aber da er sich noch nie wirklich an Regeln gehalten hatte, beschloss er es trotzdem zu tun. Als er sah wie ein Lichtstrahl plötzlich auf das Engelsgleiche blonde Haar des Mannes fiel, fiel Tony seiner eigenen Erregung vollkommen zu Opfer. Er konnte nicht mehr anders, er nahm zwei seiner Finger und fing an, an ihnen zu lutschen, bis sie ganz glitschig wurden und drang mit ihnen langsam in das Arschloch des fremden ein. Ein leichtes Stöhnen ertönte. Bevor Tony sich versah, machte ihn das so an, dass er immer schneller wurde, immer wieder mit den Fingern rein und raus, rein und raus ging, mal etwas tiefer drin mal etwas weniger und das Stöhnen wurde immer erregter und lauter. Schließlich, als der Hintern des Fremden ganz nass und offen war, konnte Tony sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er führte die Beine des Blonden nach oben, spreizte sie noch weiter und drang mit seinem Penis in ihn ein. Er bewegte seine Hüfte vor und zurück, rammte seinen Penis hart in den Arsch des anderen. Schließlich spürte Tony wie er kam. Sein Samen ergoss sich im Inneren des Fremden. Tony stöhnte und atmete schwer. Schließlich zog Tony seinen Penis aus dem Hintern des anderen und fiel zur Seite. Sein rasender Atem beruhigte sich langsam. Dann hörte er plötzlich Geräusche neben sich, anscheinend wachte der Fremde auf. Die Augen öffneten sich, und der Blonde richtete sich langsam auf. Er sah an sich herunter und blickte dann Tony an. „Wo sind meine Kleider?", fragte er verwirrt. Tony überlegte, ob er dem Blonden sagen sollte, dass er einen verdammt geilen Arsch hatte, aber schließlich antwortete er bloß: „Nun, ihr Nichtvorhanden hat zumindest zu der Tatsache geführt, dass ich, nun ja, ziemlich geilen Sex mit dir gehabt hatte. Weißt du, ich glaub du würdest eine gute Nutte abgeben.“ Der Blonde sah Tony an, als ob er ihn am liebsten umbringen würde. 

THE END


End file.
